Haunted past thank Kami for new friends
by sesshyISmeb'tchIwish
Summary: Kagome has a bad past and goes to a new school to get away from it.there she meets some new friends she's always had a connection to but never knew about it. will her past come back to bite her in the ass or will she finaly be able to move on?(Rated R for
1. Kags new school

Niome: ok a few things. First I'm only going to say it in this chapter but I don't own anything but my OC Lieko, who will not be in this story except when she decides to show up in this little skit type thingy ma-bobs. And yes I did just make up a word what's your point. Second ignore my rambles from time to time but I will worn u know if u don't listen to ramblings you might miss something important.

Inu: can we get on with the story no one wants to listen to u ramble

Me: I have one more thing to say, u stupid puppy. Ok next damn it puppy thanks a lot I forgot what I was going to say. Oh yea my name may be Niome but all my friends call me Amaya and I'm trying to get every one to because I really like it and I also want to say I am ½ kitsune, ½ wolf youkie mutt. I don't remember what wolf youkie are called so please tell me and also tell me if I spell something wrong because I would like to know. That's all.

Inu: Now can we get on with the story?

Me: yes but first, Kaggy.

Kag: Inuyasha SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT

Inu eats dirt and mumbles a lot of bad words. (Gee what a bad doggy)

Kagome walked into her new high school wearing a black long sleeved shirt that said "sorry I don't do guys on it." and black baggy pants. Most guys in the school turned their head and stared at her after their friend that was also staring at her first spotted her, whispering things probably along the lines of "hey dude check her out." 'Stupid guys,' she thought as she made her way to the main office, 'I wore this shirt the first day for a reason.'

When she got to the office she asked the secretary for her schedule. The secretary gave her the schedule and told her the guide would be here soon and to have a seat. Kagome sat down disappointedly. She didn't want to accept help but had to. The most she could do was hope to Kami it wasn't a guy. She waited a few minutes when finally a boy with long midnight black hair, much like her own, and violet eyes walked in.

'Aw crap, he better not be my guide!'

"Ah, Inuyasha the new student is right over there."

'Shit'

"Yeah, yeah."

"It's your own fault you're here you know."

"I'm telling you that it wasn't me who put the cherry bomb in the principles desk!"

"Whatever you say Inuyasha."

Inuyasha growled and turned to the new student. He stopped in he's tracks.

'Holy shit! She's beautiful.' That's when he saw her shirt and couldn't help but laugh a little, not loud enough for anyone to hear though. He walked over to her.

"Alright, let's go." She hmph'd and got up to follow him. He couldn't help his thoughts going back to her shirt. After a long silence. Inuyasha finally spoke. Not being able to take it any more.

"So, is that shirt telling the truth or are you just being a tease?"

"It's telling the truth."

"You're a lez'?"

"No, I don't do girls either."

"What, you a mormen?"

"No"

"Ok know I'm confused."

"Good." They walked a little further before Inuyasha stopped. He walked in the classroom first. Right after that Kagome heard the teacher.

"Inuyasha late as usual." She giggled at that.

"But..."

"Yes Inuyasha I'm aware you went to get the new student but you still should've been here 7 minutes ago. Now go take your seat." She could hear Inuyasha grumble as he went to sit down.

"Now class may I introduce the new student, Ms.Kagome Higurashi." She walked in and ignored the stares that she always seemed to get.

"Kagome would you please tell the class a little about yourself."

"No"

"But Ms.Higurashi..."

"I said no!" The teacher sighed in defeat.

"Very well take a seat next to Ms.Sango Taijya." Kagome stood a while waiting for some kind of way to know who Sango was. The class laughed but said nothing as much as they seemed to like Kag, she was providing a way to postpone class from starting without them getting in trouble. That and it made the teacher look like a real dip shit.

"Um..."

"Oh yes, Sango please raise your hand." A girl in the back row raised her hand and Kagome went back and took the open seat next to her.

"Inuyasha didn't give you a hard time did he?"

"Not really"

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, we really didn't talk all that much."

"Oh...well it's better than him yelling at you."

"He didn't seem the yelling type to me!"

"He may not seem it but he yells at almost everyone."

"LADIES, is there something you'd like to share with the class."

"Nothing they haven't heard before, cute guys, cute girls, sex, and drugs." Sango said.

"Yeah and might I add you have a fine ass Mr.Tensinaga but other than that, no sir."

Kagome and Sango topped it off with a salute.

"Ha ha very funny Ms.Higurashi and Ms.Taijya, now would you 2 please stop talking."

The rest of the class went by uneventfully except when Inuyasha snored and the teacher yelled at him.

At lunch-

"Kagome come sit with me." Sango called. Kagome gladly joined her new friend but to her great discomfort Inuyasha, 2 other boys, and a girl also joined them. The girl didn't bother her that much, she just hoped she wasn't a lesbian because she had already been hit on by like 13 lesbiane/bi's.

"Kagome this is Kouga, Miroku, and Kikyo." Inuyasha indicated to each one as he introduced them by pointing at them.

"Hi." Kagome said moving closer to Sango as Kouga sat next to her. Miroku sat next to Sanso, while Inuyasha and Kikyo sat on the opposite side of the table.

"Inuyasha are you and Kikyo fighting again?" Miroku asked.

"What's it to you?"

"Just thought I might help a little is all."

"Well talk to Kikyo then she's the one who started it."

"What are you, 10?" Kikyo asked.

"No I'm at the grand age of 17."

"Then act like it once in a while. Besides I didn't start it you were the one cheating on me."

"I'm telling you, that girl was hitting on me, I was trying to push her away but you were to dumb to see that weren't you."

"This coming from a guy whose failing all his classes, while I have strait A's, oh yea I'm real dumb Inuyasha."

"You guys," Sango cut in. "I think you should continue this later. Did you 2 ever think you might be making Kagome uncomfortable?" every one looked at Kagome who had recently found her lunch very interesting. Kikyo was the first to apologize (A/N: very unlike her but against Inuyasha I think she would be the first, would have taken very very long though. Anyway I'll get back to the story since you're here to read that and not my babbling. Lieko knocks Niome out L: sorry I'll continue the story since it's likely she wouldn't have stopped talking. ON WITH THE STORY!) The rest of lunch was going by smoothly they were all talking though Kagome was being the quietest she had loosened up a little. But then Kouga got bold and put his arm around Kagome's waist.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!Don't touch me you pervert."

She screamed while smacking Kouga. Kagome stormed off to her next class, which she thanked kami she had a lone. So she could use the time to think. Leaving a very confused group behind.

"if she doesn't do guys is she a lesbian?" Miroku asked.

"She told me she wasn't, she also said she wasn't mormen." Inuyasha answered there next question too.

"How strange."

-With Kagome-

Kagome was really stressed. She had thought she cold spend the class period thinking things through but she was wrong. Classmates, guys and girls, kept hitting on her and asking her on dates. The teacher was hounding her with questions on the lesson. She knew all the answers but she had to think on them and it made it herd for her to relax.

'after class school is over and I can go home, take a nice long bubble bath and relax.' She kept thinking to herself.

45 minutes later-

The period ended and Kagome was home. Which was an apartment on the 3rd story of one of those apartment complexes.

"Souta are you home?"

"yea sis."

"How was school?"

"Fine I met a new friend. Could I bring him over sometime? For like a sleepover?"

"yea that's fine. Listen I'm going to take a bath than I'll make dinner. K'?"

"yea sure."

Kagome took a bath and made dinner for her and Souta.

Me: ok I hope you liked it and I guess I'll say thanks to Lieko for finishing the chapter. Even though she knocked me out

Lieko: your welcome though the fun part was knocking your lowly kitsune-wolf ass out

Me: hey I'm not lowly you stupid arrogant OC. NOW I REMEMBER WHY I NAMED YOU LIEKO IN THE FIRST PLACE. I'M GONNA KILL SESSHOMARU. I TURN MY BACK FOR A SECOND AND HE ADDS STUFF TO YOUR PERSONALITY. ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!

Kag: anyway we'll leave you here and don't forget to RR.

can here Niome ranting loudly in another room with some very bad words to Sessy and Lieko


	2. unexpected student,thoughts, a accedentl...

Me:  smiling really big and singing my happy song

Inu: whispers to Lieko what's got her so happy?

Lie: she got a grand total of 2 review sarcastically oh happy day!

Inu: snickers that's it and she's celebrating like a mad woman. Man she really has her expectations high doesn't she.

Lie: she told me that authors don't normally get reviews on their first chapter.

Me: that's right they don't. so congratulations inu-dog-dem you're my first reviewer.

Lie: and pretty close to your only one.

Inu: nice.

Me: anyway it's time to continue. Oh and I usually will type on weekends but I was so happy I'm starting now and it's Tuesday.

Inu-dog-dem (thanks. I wasn't planning on making it an Inu/Kag but I don't know if more people want it to be, I just might make it one.)

DV (thanks, he won't come in until later.)

The rest of the week was uneventful. Just the normal Inuyasha being a dumb ass and falling asleep in class and now the group is walking down the hall talking. (A/N so your not confused it's Friday after school.)

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my little peach delight." At the sound of the familiar voice Kagome looked up to confirm her suspicions as to who it was.

"Ah fuck, you mean this bastard goes here!"

"Now is that anyway to talk to me, peach?"

"Fuck yes, you egotistical, mother fucking, Jackass! For one you technically are a bastard. Two you deserve it and three don't call me peach. I'm not that girl anymore; you don't know me any more."

"I'm sure I don't but I think we have one thing in common. Like maybe the fact that, and I'm just guessing, nobody knows your past. Or should I say our past."

"We don't HAVE A PAST TOGETHER, WE HAVE NOTHING TOGETHER" Kagome said, raising her voice. Then she started walking away.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO KAGOME, NARAKU?" Inuyasha asked/screamed.

"nothing." He stated simply.

"YOU LIAR, YOU LEAVE KAGOME ALONE, DICKWEED!" Sango yelled and walked away to find Kagome. Everyone followed her, leaving Naraku by himself.

When they found Kagome she was on a swing in a park near by. She looked like she needed time to think by herself, so they left her alone.

-Kag's P.O.V-

I just couldn't stand being around anymore. As soon as I was sure I was out of sight I ran. I heard Sango yell at Naraku to leave me alone before I got through the front doors. I ran to the park near the school and sat on a swing closing my eyes. I heard footsteps coming near and stop. Part of me wished they'd go away but the other part of me didn't want to be alone, my brother was sleeping over at his friend's house tonight. Even if that other side if me was lonely, I was still glad when I heard them walk away. I needed to think for a while. I needed to think things through like what I'm going to do about Naraku being in our school and what if he brings more trouble?

For the 3rd time in my life I was confused and I hate being confused because if your confused you can't be in control and I always want to be in control.

I bet everyone thinks I hate guys cuz' of Naraku now but I hated them since I was 15.

I wish that someday I can become friends with Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kouga. I'm just not comfortable around them yet but the weird thing is I don't even dislike them in the tinniest bit.

Just then someone came up and Kagome into a hug.

"hey beautiful, what are you doing out here by yourself?" Kagome turned around and socked the guy in the face.

"GET BENT!" she screamed nut when she looked down, she was shocked. There on the ground was Inuyasha with a black eye.

"Inuyasha what the crap?"

"Sorry it's just something I'd do to Sango when I find her alone and I guess I wasn't thinking."

"Damn right you weren't thinking. Your lucky I'll I did was give you a black eye."

"I can tell, anyway I just wanted to ask if you wanted a ride home cuz it's getting late." Kagome looked around and sure enough it was pretty dark out.

"Oh, guess I was too deep in thought to notice."

"About?"

"Just things."

"Kay, well do you want a ride or what?"

"yeah, that would be better than walking alone." Kagome and Inuyasha got into the car and for the first couple of minutes they were silent. Then Inuyasha broke it. (A/n notice how it's always Inuyasha that breaks it or anything else for that matter!)

"You don't like men cuz of Naraku, huh?"

"No, Naraku just helped push me over the edge, my step-dad's the one who started to make me hate men."

"How?"

"Look Inuyasha, you, Miroku, and Kouga are the first men I don't hate but I'm not comfortable talking about this with you. I'm not comfortable talking about it at all."

"I understand but one more question."

"What?"

"Do you feel comfortable enough to give me directions to your house?"

"Oh yeah" the rest of the ride was quiet except a few "lefts" or "rights" from Kagome. When they arrived they said goodnight to each other. Then Kagome went inside and Inuyasha drove away.

-Inuyasha's P.O.V-

I wanna know why Kagome hates men so much. What did her dad, no she said step-dad, did her step-dad rape her? That Sick Son Of A Bitch. A person like Kagome shouldn't feel how she does, but how can I fix it? Maybe if I make her happy all the time she'll change her opinion on men. I need to know what makes her happy. Grr… this is frustrating. I should talk to her mother or something and find out more about her.

When Inuyasha finished his thoughts he heard a bunch of beeping sounds behind him. He looked up in time to see a yellow light turn red.

"FUCK!"

"thanks a lot jackass!" someone yelled.

'Shit I was at a stop light, man! That's exactly why I avoid thinking as much as possible.'

When the light turned green again Inuyasha speed off.

ME: keyhehe, you know how I told you I started typing this on Tuesday well I thought I was gonna finish early but my teachers decided to pile me with homework and I'm sorry it's not that long but I had to hurry it.

Lie: yea she'll be up all night to finish her homework

Me: only cuz of the comic strip other than that the math and Spanish are easy, it's just drawing takes a long time.

Lie: maybe you should have listened to the recording of the poem then you wouldn't have to reread it.

Me: Shut up I had a bad day and it was hurting my head trying to follow that thing.

Lie: uh huh, witch proves my point your stupid!

Me: shut up Lie, I have pent up frustration from WHEN MY SISTER SAID MY DRAWINGS SUCK!

Lie: O.o

Me: damn strait you should be scared.

Inu: hey Amaya in the last part were u impling I'm stupid

Me turns around yea what's your point

Inu sees Lie frantically tell Inu to stop

Inu: nothing backs away scared

Me: grumbles and walks away

Lie: please R&R to cheer her up she loves hearing from you.


End file.
